La Tua Cantante
by jacob lover
Summary: When Bella is bitten, the treaty is broken. Meaning war. Will Jacob kill Bella, or even Edward? But what makes Edward change her so suddenly? We all now Bella is Edward's singer, but who will be her singer? A BD theory
1. Surprsing' News

**La Tua Cantante**

A/N: This is my first fan fiction and I know you don't really care because I know I wouldn't and you also just want me to get on with the story, so lets just get this over with.

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Twilight saga characters. The wonderful creator of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Not me, nor you, Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

'Surprising' News

Bella Swan

I was so frightened as Edward drove towards Charlie's house at incredible speeds. Not because of the speed, but the reason why we were going there. Our wedding is coming up in about a month and Charlie doesn't even know about it. I've procrastinating all week and Edward finally convinced me to tell him by a threat of making me Alice's Barbie. Maybe I'll get him back some other time with the help of Emmet. Or I can wait till I'm a vampire and have more strength-

"You know I really hate when you do that." I snapped out of my mind when I heard my angel's voice, "Let your mind wonder. It's so frustrating not knowing what your thinking."

"Well now you know how I feel all the time." He gave me his stunning crooked smile. " I was just thinking about telling Charlie. What if he takes the gun out and tries to shoot you?" 'Not like he could die anyways.'

"Bella, you know perfectly well that a mere bullet cannot kill me."

"But how exactly would we explain to him when you get are still standing and the bullet is on the ground as flat as paper?" 'HA! Beat that! Now what?' I thought.

"Will you just trust me this once, love? I solemnly swear that everything will go smoothly." Again with the intoxicating crooked smile.

"But-" I started.

"We're here." I shot my head up quickly and glanced from Charlie's house and straight back to Edward. I still couldn't get over his psychotic driving.

"Let's just get this over with then." I said flatly with almost no emotion.

"I'm telling you, everything will go much better than you think. I knew I should have just let Alice tell you her vision." He almost whined kissing me lightly on the head.

"What vision? Why can't you tell me since I'm sure you saw it too." What vision was he talking about now? And with his mind reading and all, he would have saw whatever Alice saw.

"She just saw a vision of how all this goes and coming from someone who saw it first-hand, it all went as planned." 'Planned?' I thought. I decided to ignore that part.

As we walked into the house, I could smell something burning.

"DAD?!" I screamed running into the kitchen.

"Oh, Bells, you guys here already?" His voice sounded so nervous.

"Yeah Charlie, we're here. And we need to talk to you about something." Oh boy. Here we go.

"Can it wait till dinner? I made spaghetti." He said as he led both Edward and me to the table.

"Umm, I-I guess s-so." I stuttered trying to find my voice again.

"Great! Mind waiting at the table? You too, Edward." Did he just tell Edward to sit at the table to eat as well?

As we sat down, I whispered to Edward, "Are you really going to eat too?"

To my surprise, he said, "Sure. If you want me to."

"It would make Charlie feel better, considering the news we're about to tell him." I told him with the most innocent baby face.

"If you make that adorable face again, then sure." And I gave him another baby face.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, love. I am forever-" He started to say as he leaned into a kiss, but Charlie cut him off.

"So kids, ready for dinner?" I think he saw us and tried to break us apart.

"Yeah, Dad, but who else is coming?" I asked noticing the other two plates at the table.

"Umm, we-I-we-" He stuttered and glanced at Edward. I had a feeling Edward was behind all this. I stared at him confused and he gave me a you-have-nothing-to-worry-about look.

"It's just, umm, some old friends." Charlie finished off, as Edward chuckled a bit.

I thought hard about what was going on. Who could it be? Jacob? Oh please not Jacob! As much as I love him, it would break my heart to see him knowing I broke his heart. I can't see Jacob. Not yet at least. But then again, he probably won't want to talk to me knowing what I'm to become. A vampire. I shivered at the thought of being a blood-sucking monster. No, not a monster. I will never let myself become a horrible monster.

"You're doing it again" Oh yes, Edward! He would never allow me to become a monster. But even if I do become a monster, at least I'll be with him.

"I'm trying to figure out who's coming" I'm dropping some big hints. Please get it.

"Did I not tell you that you have nothing to worry about?" He said with the most dazzling eyes and musical voice I have yet heard and seen. "You are so cute when you're worried though." Suddenly his lips were on mine. I can never get tired of his cold marble-like lips. And his scent! How intoxicating it is. I can stay like this forever! But then he broke off a little too fast. I almost fell over from being intoxicated by his scent. Of course his cold, hard hands caught me around my waist.

"Sorry, but I don't think Charlie wants to see that." I looked at him confused, but then Charlie walked in and I realized what he meant.

"Dinner's ready, but I think we should wait for our guests." Charlie said.

"Who's the guest, dad?" I asked him, yet looked at Edward. He acted, as he didn't see me.

"Bella, please don't ruin the surprise." Charlie pleaded.

"Fine, fine." I can't believe they can't just tell me. They know I hate surprises.

Just then, there was a faint knock on the door. I jumped up as fast as I could to run to the door, but snagged my jeans on the end of the table. Here comes the floor. When I felt two cool hands wrap around my waist. Thank god for my vampire with his vampire speed.

"Thank you, Edward." I love him with all the love in my heart.

"It's my full time job." And he pulled his lips into his perfect crooked smile. How I love that smile.

"After you" I had been so caught up with his smile I almost forgot about our visitor. I jumped out of Edward's arms and ran to the door.

I pulled the door open to hear my name to be called loud enough to be heard by all of Forks.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!"

* * *

I'll update it over the weekend :


	2. A Motherly Surprise

**La Tua Cantante**

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Twilight saga characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**A Motherly Surprise**

Bella Swan

"Mom! You're here!" I screamed with so much excitement and surprise in my voice.

"Of course! I have to be here for your wedding!" What? Did I hear that right? Did she just say wedding?

"Mom, please don't tell me you know too." I pleaded with her in my mind. But I doubt that worked.

"Bella, I told her." I turned around to see where that musical voice was coming from. Edward. I ran straight into his arms to hug him as tight as I could. Was it possible to love him more than I already did?

"I love you so much. I can't believe you told them already. You did the hardest part of all this. Thank you." I said as calmly as possible while staring right into his eyes. He replied with my crooked smile. Oh, how I love that smile.

"You have nothing to thank me for. All I want is your hand in marriage, and I'll do the rest. Well me and Alice of course." Edward told me as I reached up to kiss him. He kissed me back, but still as soft and careful as he always is. Then I remembered. We were kissing in front of my parents. I pulled away as fast as I could and turned around to see nobody.

Edward chuckled, "They're in the dining room, Bella." And I took off out of his arms to trip over a shoe. Edward's arms caught me again before I could feel the ground. I turned around to see him laughing at my expense.

"Bella, you cease to amuse me. And that is why I love you so." As he said that I felt my cheeks go red. I pulled away and started for the kitchen hand in hand with Edward. We came into the kitchen to see Charlie and Renee talking peacefully. I haven't seen them just once doing that till now.

I noticed Phil was nowhere in sight. "Mom, where's Phil?" I asked out f curiosity.

"He wanted to come Bella. He really did, but he has a few more games, then he'll fly out. He promised to be here for your wedding, so don't worry." As she said this, I think I saw Charlie's face drop slightly. Was he still not over her? This ought to be an interesting month.

"So Bella," Renee started, pulling me out of thought, "Where did you want to have the wedding?"

"I want something small and simple. But Alice insists on something bigger, so we settled to have it at Edward's house." I hope they approve considering their wedding was a walk-in Vegas ceremony.

"Of course, Bella! You don't want to have too small of a wedding. You want to remember it." She said as she tried o look at Charlie. When I looked up to Charlie, I could see the sadness in his eyes as he remembered their wedding. Poor Charlie.

It went silent. This really was going to be and interesting weekend. I tried to change the subject. "Dad, how about that spaghetti?"

"Bella, how about you and Edward start? I think your father and I need to talk." And they got up and walked into the living room.

Something about the way she said it hit me hard. But the first thought wasn't of them. It was of Jacob. Was Jacob ever going to accept that I chose Edward? Would he ever get over it and find another? Or will he end up alone like Charlie?

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked. I could sense the bother in his voice when he said it.

"Yeah. Let's just eat, I'm starving." I lied. I knew he wouldn't buy it, but I hope he would just ignore it.

"I _will_ eat as long as you tell me what's bothering you this time." Apparently he didn't buy it.

"I was just wondering bout Jacob. What if he never moves on? What if he ends up like Charlie?" It all rushed out of my mouth so fast. Good thing he's a vampire, or he'd never understand it.

" My Bella, my fiancée, my love, the reason for my existence, if you're worried about what they're talking about, I'll let you know it has nothing to do with Charlie being lonely. It did, but he's over it. Now, they have moved onto a happier subject. They'll let you know soon. And I know it'll make you feel better. I promise."

"You promise?" What can make me feel better? I thought

"Yes, Bella. I would never lie to you." His face was only inches from mine. I could feel his cool breath on my face.

Just then, a very surprised Charlie and a happy Renee walked into the room.

"Bella, I was thinking of telling you with Phil, but Phil told me to use it as an emergency pick me up. So I think I'll use it now. Bella, sweetie," She said coming to sit on the other side of me, "Well, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'MHAVINGABABY!!" She rushed out the last words so fast, I could only hear 'I'm –ing –by'

"Sorry, mom. You need to calm down. I didn't catch that." I looked up towards Edward for an explanation, but he simply smiled.

"Bella, I said I'm having a baby. You're going to be a big sister!" This time I caught it.

"Oh mom! Congratulations! That's good!" I really didn't know what to say. I was so shocked with joy. So I just pulled her into an Emmett bear hug.

"Thanks Bella. I knew you'd be happy!"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm going to be a big sister!"

"Well not to ruin the moment anything, but I'm starving. Mind if we start eating?" Charlie cut in. As he said that, I looked up at Edward. He nodded his head once to let me know he'd eat. I was so glad he was actually going to eat this time.

We didn't really talk much during dinner. It was more Edward talking to Charlie and me to Renee. Charlie talking about sports and Renee about the baby plans and the wedding. Finally, Charlie said, "So what are you guy planning after the wedding?"

We didn't really talk about what we were going to do, so I quickly looked up to Edward for help. "I think we're going to head up to Alaska for school after about a week or so." He said to my rescue.

"Alaska? What got into you Bella? I thought you loved the sun." Renee said as a joke.

"I don't know. We just wanted somewhere quiet I guess."

The rest of dinner was nice. Just more conversational talk and Edward gulping down his food as quickly as possible. It was an interesting thing to watch. After dinner, Charlie did he dishes and me, Edward and Renee sat down in the living room for a while.

"So mom, where are you staying?" I asked. I didn't want her to stay too far. But at the same time, I didn't want the house to be too awkward.

"I was thinking of getting a room at the motel a little off the highway. Don't worry. I won't be a bother here. I was actually thinking of going down to Port Angelas to do some shopping." Just the Charlie walked in.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Charlie said surprisingly. Could he handle her staying in here?

"Well, it would be a lot easier for me. If you don't mind, I would love to stay here." Renee answered slowly.

"Yeah, that would be great. Mom if you want you can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Then, the thought of Edward not being at my side at night hit me. I won't get any sleep if Edward isn't by my side at night.

Luckily Edward felt my worry. "If you want, we have a guest room you'd be welcome to stay in. Carlisle wouldn't mind and Esme would love some company."

"Actually, I think that would be a little more convenient, Renee. Not to kick you out or anything, but there isn't much space around here." Charlie finally spoke up.

"Well that works too. Edward, why don't you talk to Esme and Carlisle about it first?" Renee seemed a little scared that Esme and Carlisle wouldn't wan her there.

"That would be best Edward. That way they are all _prepared_ for my _mom_ to stay with your family. " I added. I knew he knew what I meant about being prepared considering my mom was about to stay in a house full of vampires.

"Okay. Will you excuse me for a moment." He said walking away into the hallway.

"That was really nice of him to offer. You really did pick the right guy, Bella. I'm really sorry I acted like a jerk to him, but he did leave. And you didn't see yourself when he did. But when he did come back, you were bright again. So I know I can't keep you two apart. I'm glad you kids are getting married. You belong with each other." Was I really talking to Charlie? Earlier today I was afraid he was going to shoot Edward and now he's saying how much we belong together.

"Thanks Charlie. It means a lot to me. I'm glad you are getting along with Edward." I said as I got up to hug him. Just then Edward walked in.

"Renee, you are free to stay at the Cullen house if you like. Alice is getting the guest room ready as we speak. We can leave when you're ready," Edward said.

"As I was saying to Bella, Edward, I'm really sorry, I have been a real jerk while you have treated me like a gentleman." Charlie said. He was a little more embarrassed then when he spoke to me.

"It's okay, Charlie. I know leaving Bella made it hard for you as well. I'm sorry for doing that to you. Don't worry, I have no intentions in doing it again. I am in love with your daughter and always will be." It was so nice to hear Edward say he loves me. He tells me all the time, but somehow it felt different. It felt better in a way.

"Thank you, Edward. You are a true son to me." Charlie said, walking up to Edward. I figured he would just shake his hand, but instead he went up to Edward and gave him a father/son hug. I loved seeing the two of them get together.

"So mom, when did you want to head over to the Cullen's?" I kind of wanted to go and see Alice's reaction about having my mom there.

"Well right now is great actually. I'm kind of getting tired, so Edward, I'll follow you the rental." Renee answered.

"Okay then. You guys better get a move on. It's a pretty long drive out there and it's already pretty dark out." Charlie said as me, Edward and Renee headed out the door.

"Dad, do you mind if I spend the night at the Cullen's place?" I felt bad for leaving him home alone, but I knew Renee wanted to talk to me.

"Sure Bells. That's fine." He said forcing a smile. I ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks dad."

"But Bells, can you come over tomorrow? I just want to umm…I just want to talk to you." Charlie said with sadness in his voice.

"No problem, dad." I told him as I walked back out the door towards Edward's car.

"Mom, do you mind if I ride with Edward?" I asked when she started to look at me with confusion.

"Umm, sure. That's fine. Just don't go to fast or I'll get lost."

"Don't worry mom, Edward doesn't drive fast," I said in a command towards Edward. He chuckled quietly at me.

Renee got into her rental, which was an off-white Mini Cooper and Edward and I got into his car. As we started down the driveway, I noticed Charlie standing in the doorway. He looked so sad, but I couldn't tell if it was because Renee was here, Renee being pregnant, me leaving to Alaska in less a month, or was it something else? The way his face was as he watched us leave was probably what his face looked like when Renee left the first time. I just hope he can take it this time.

"Bella, what worries you so much?" Edward asked, noticing my silence.

"I was just thinking of Charlie. What was he thinking today? He seemed so sad. Like someone was going to die soon or something. What was he thinking when he was talking to you and when we were leaving?" I asked in a whisper.

At first he didn't answer me. I think maybe he was thinking about whether he should tell me or not. Could it be that bad? "He was thinking about a lot of things Bells. First, when we came in, he was really happy that we were going to finally tell him, and then when Renee came, it brought back memories. When Renee told him the news of the baby, he became happy for her, but then sad because I guess as you said, he hasn't completely gotten over your mother. During dinner when he spoke to me, he wasn't really thinking anything. He was just talking casually, which was nice for a change. But when we started to leave," he stopped. This was the part I was worried about the most. "Well, when I first offered for Renee to stay he was thinking how nice that was, but then when we actually started to leave, it brought back memories. Memories of when Renee first left with you. Then he started thinking about how it would be this time. He really loves you guys, Bella. He really is going to miss you."

I sat quietly for a while thinking about what he was saying. I really thought Charlie was over all of this. I also hope he'll be able to cope with it this time. Edward tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"I never noticed how far I lived from your house. I hate driving slow." He said as I started to laugh a bit.

"It really is far isn't it? I've had so much time to think. Are we even half way there yet?" I asked. I couldn't even recognize where we were because our usual drives consists of blurs.

"No, we're only a quarter of the way there. I'm not even driving that slow either, Renee is a mile behind us." He said. I looked in the side-view mirror to see if I could spot her. It was too dark to see anything.

"Edward, can we slow down a bit more. I don't want her to get lost." I said as I felt the car decelerate.

"I think if she's planning to go out, she should ride with Alice. I'm sure Alice would love that."

After a few minutes, I saw Renee's car pull up behind us. The rest of the long ride was quiet, we were able to have small talks about the wedding and a little about my being changed. I was glad he had accepted me being changed, but he was not altogether happy about 'taking away my life' as he puts it. Every now and then we had to slow down or even stop for Renee to catch up. As we got closer and I could see the house, Edward started to stiffen up. Someone was at the house. And it wasn't about a happy subject.

* * *

A/N Second chapter up. Hope you guys like it. I know it seems dull right now but trust me it gets better. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or later today


	3. The Treaty

**La Tua Cantante**

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Twilight saga characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**The Treaty**

"Edward who is it? Who's there?" He could feel the worry I had in my voice. I was bringing my mom to a house full of vampires and there was someone visiting. But who could it be?

"It's Sam and the pack. Jacob is-" He stopped.

"Edward? What happened? What's going on?"

"Jacob ran away. Sam is trying to blame you." As he said this, I could see his fists tighten up on the handle wheel.

Then it hit me. Jacob ran away. I froze.

"Bella, they just want to talk. They won't do anything rash. They know your mom's here, so they agreed to play it cool till she falls asleep. Bella, I'm right here. Don't worry." Edward said trying to calm me down. It didn't work.

I jumped as Renee tapped on my window. "Come on you two," She said. What did she think we were doing?

I opened the car door and stepped out slowly. Edward was at my side in seconds. "Come on, love. Nothing will happen."

We walked up to the house hand in hand with Renee following behind. Edward opened the door for us and the first thing I saw was Sam and Emmett playfully wrestling. Talk about playing it cool. Paul was talking to Jasper casually and Quil and Embry were playing video games. Seth was sitting on the couch next to Leah. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the staircase holding their noses and Esme and Carlisle were still out hunting. If it was a fight they wanted, we were outnumbered.

Renee was still looking in awe at the house. She came to my side at once when she saw the pack. "Bella, who are all the other boys?" She said in a whisper. "I thought they had only 3 boys?" I giggled a bit when she said this. I had to make up a lie to cover this one.

"Umm, they're _friends_ from the reservation. They all come down here to _hang out_. Edward and his brothers are close with them." I said loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Oh, okay. Well Bella, I'm really tired, so I'm going to head off to-" She was cut off.

"I'll take you!" Alice sang excitedly.

"Okay. You're such a cutie," I heard Renee say as they headed up stairs to the guest room. As soon as they reached the top step, Emmett and Sam bolted away from each other and Jasper got up and walked to Edward's side.

"What do you want?" Edward said as he took a protective stance in front of me. I knew this was going to be more than a talk. I didn't have to be a mind reader to tell you that.

"We came to talk to Bella," Sam spoke up.

"It doesn't take all of you to do that," said Emmett speaking up as Rosalie walked up from the stairs to take Emmett's side.

"If you need to talk, you talk here in front of all of us. Either way, we'll hear you anyways." Edward said in a low growl.

I tried to step up, but Edward was pushing me back.

"Let her through you leech!" Paul roared. There were growls coming from all over the house.

"Edward, I'm fine," I told him. He let me go and I walked towards the couch with him tailing me. Sam, with Paul and Leah flanking him came to sit across from us.

"Bella your mom must have been really tired. She went to sit on the bed and I started to put away her clothes. I turn around and she was out cold." Alice said walking down the stairs. I forced a small smile glad to know we didn't have to worry about her.

"Good, now we can talk," Leah said.

"Bella," Quil, who was Jake's right hand man spoke, "Jacob ran away. We have no idea where he went. He got the invitation and took off. Billy was really depressed and-" He stopped.

"HE KILLED HIMSELF YOU-" Leah screamed as her body started to tremble. Seth ran over to her to calm her down.

"Bella, Jacob ran away and Billy died from depression of Jacob running away," Sam said, cutting off Leah. "We don't really blame you, but it was partly your fault. Edward left you in the woods and Jacob, no all of us were there for you. Then he comes back and you run to him with open arms. Then you have the nerve to send him an invitation?!"

"I-I didn't…I didn't send him a…I-I" I couldn't find my voice. I killed Billy! I made Jacob run away! What was I doing? I dropped to the ground, but was caught in Edward's arms before I could feel the floor.

"She didn't send an invitation! I did! Don't you DARE yell at her like that you mutt!" Edward growled back. "I only wanted to give him the chance to be there because if things were the opposite ways, I would want the same choice."

I was glad Edward was thoughtful for doing that, but also hurt that he did it without telling me. I pulled his shirt tight.

"Well look where that got him!" Leah shouted back. The whole house was echoing in growls and yelling. I hope Renee wouldn't wake up.

"Enough!" Alice shouted. Her voice still sounded like she was singing. "Neither Bella or Edward meant any harm with their actions. Bella chose Edward because she was in love with him. Edward sent the invitation because he was being thoughtful. It's not like they were trying to do all this on purpose!" Jasper came and calmed the rest of the room down.

"Thanks Jasper." Edward said. "Look, if you're all done here, leave."

"Well not quite," Paul started, "Before Jacob left, he said something-" Sam put his hand up to tell him to stop.

"Is it true you plan on being changed after the wedding, Bella?" Sam asked.

I pulled out of Edward's arms and tried to talk. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Yes, we'll leave for Alaska so she won't harm anybody," Edward stated.

"That wasn't the treaty. The treaty was, you bite a human, no matter where you are, it's war," Sam said with authority.

Just then, a car pulled up. Seconds later, Carlisle and Esme ran through the door. "What's going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"We were discussing the treaty," I finally spoke as everybody turned to face me.

Esme, noticing Renee's scent asked, "Is there someone else here?"

"Bella's mom, is spending the night dear. I forgot to mention that," Carlisle said, filling her in. "So what about the treaty? I don't believe any of us have had human blood recently."

"Not yet," Paul scoffed.

"Oh, yes. Well we are planning to head up north, so that nobody is harmed," Carlisle said in a peaceful tone.

"But that wasn't the treaty. It was if you bite a human, regardless of where you are, it means war," Sam countered.

"Can't you change the treaty?" I pleaded with Sam.

"No. This was the treaty that they agreed to. It stays the same." Sam said as Leah smirked.

"Very well then. We will remember this. Thank you for reminding us Sam," Carlisle said, still in a peaceful tone.

Sam nodded his head once and tilted his head towards the door to signal the pack to head out. As they walked out, Rosalie said something under her breath towards Leah. Leah caught it and growled at her. Emmett pulled Rosalie behind her and Sam did the same with Leah.

"That's enough!" Esme yelled. She really hated violence.

The pack left silently leaving us with thoughts filling our minds. It was silent for maybe five minutes till Carlisle spoke up.

"So what happened?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Let me just put Bella in my room and I'll explain." Edward said.

"Why can't I just stay down here?" I asked him as he picked me up and headed towards the stairs.

"Because I want you to get your sleep. You had a long day today. Don't worry, I won't tell him anything I didn't tell you," Edward said.

We made it up to his room in seconds. He laid me down in his bed and started to sing my lullaby. I lay quietly letting him think I was asleep so he could go and explain everything to Carlisle. After a few minutes, I felt his cold arms leave my side as he went downstairs.

I tried to listen, but they were talking at vampire speed. After what seemed like an hour or so, he came back to my side thinking I was still asleep.

"Edward?" I asked, letting him know I had been awake.

"Bella? Are you sleep talking again?" He chuckled into my hair.

"No, I've been awake," I said. "I want to know what we're going to do about the treaty."

"Carlisle wants to talk to Sam again. He'll take Jasper and Emmett with him just in case. But he thinks he can come to an agreement with them," Edward said.

"What if they don't come to an agreement?" I argued.

He started to say something, but closed his mouth. "Bella, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Trust me," he said and put his hands on my face. His breath felt so nice on my face as he leaned into kiss me. The kiss was a little more intense. His cool lips crushed mine as he pushed his limits. I slowly pulled away from him to breathe.

"Sleep now, my Bella." Edward whispered into my ear as I drifted slowly to sleep.

* * *

A/N There, two chapters up in one day! I might get 3, but I have homework that needs to be done. If I don't finish the next chapter today, it'll be done tomorrow for sure. Let me know what you guys think of it.


	4. Memory Lane

**La Tua Cantante**

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Twilight saga characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Memory Lane**

I woke up the next morning to a nice smell of something that made my mouth water. I jumped up from bed and headed towards Edward's bathroom. After about 5 minutes, I hear banging on the door.

"Bella! Come on! Edward made breakfast. He expects all of us to eat! You have to stop him Bella!" Alice sang.

I walked out of the bathroom laughing my head off. After about a minute of hysterical laughing, Alice lead me downstairs. Before we got to the dining room, she said, "Bella, you are going to talk him out of this right? I really don't want to eat it."

"Alice, you need to practice. You guys promised you'd eat at the wedding remember?" I reminded her. This should be very interesting.

"Fine," she said pouting.

"Alice, I am letting you plan my wedding and give me a complete makeover. All you have to do it eat," I reminded her. Could it taste that bad to them?

"I guess you're right," she said as she danced into the dining room.

After Alice left, Emmett pulled me behind the couch. "Bella," he whispered, "Come on, you can't be serious! Do we really have to eat? It's just as bad as eating a werewolf." That earned him a slap on the head. –SMACK-

"You realize that doesn't hurt right?" He said mocking me. Suddenly, Rosalie appeared and slapped him in the same place.

-SMACK-

"Okay, that one hurt. Geez Rose, what the hell was that for?" Emmett said as Rosalie smirked.

"Will you just listen to Bella? I don't like it anymore than you do, but you do have to seem human," Rosalie hissed.

"Thanks Rosalie,"

"No problem Bella," She said smiling. It was the first conversation we'd had in while that didn't consist of only forced smiles.

I continued walking to the dining room, but not before Jasper stopped me. "Not you too?" I pleaded. I knew it had something to do with eating the human food.

"Bella, I may have been the last one to change, but it doesn't taste any different than how Alice tastes it. It really tastes horrible to us you know?" He said trying to use his powers on me.

I suddenly felt sorry for him. "Well, I guess you don't- "

Edward who was at my side in seconds cut me off, "Jasper, don't even think about making her feel bad for you," he said shaking his head. Jasper walked away glooming.

"Bella, my love," Edward started as he flashed his dazzling crooked smile at me, "Do _I_ really have to eat?" He said as he skimmed his lips over mine. I caught on to what he was doing. Trying to dazzle me. I tried to use it to my advantage. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his lips near my throat and my lips barely touching his ear.

"Trying to dazzle me? I don't think so," I whispered so quietly only he could hear. I let him go and said, "If your family has to eat, so do you." He let out a sigh as I smiled with triumph.

We walked into the dining room to everybody sitting and talking. Renee was sitting next to Alice as they planned a shopping day. I just hoped I wasn't part of that day. If I wasn't I was sure I'd be art of the aftershock. Jasper sat on the other side of Alice and by the look of his face he wasn't ready to eat. Neither was Emmett who was trying to get Rosalie to let him leave. Esme and Carlisle sat patiently waiting for us to join them. We sat down next to each other across from Renee. The food looked perfect. It smelt so good to Renee and me. Everybody else looked like they wanted to throw up a deer.

"Let's eat," Carlisle said with a forced smile trying to get us started.

As I started to eat I looked around the table. Renee seemed to be enjoying herself. Edward was chewing down as fast as he could. Alice was picking at it and moving the food around her plate. Jasper swallowed without chewing and Emmett was trying to sneak his food into his napkin. Rosalie caught him and smacked him in the head. Esme and Carlisle ate it peacefully without a word. But you could see the pain in their eyes with each swallow. I love my family.

  

After breakfast, Carlisle was to take Jasper and Emmett up to the treaty line to talk about the treaty. Alice, Esme and Rosalie took Renee out shopping in Port Angeles in case something happened. And Edward took me to Charlie's to talk to him about Billy and Jacob. I didn't want to, but it had to be done sooner or later.

Before we left, Edward spoke to Carlisle. Probably about the treaty, I thought. I still couldn't believe Jacob ran away and Billy practically killed himself. What have I done? Now Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were _going_ to the treaty line? What if they get killed? There are more kids down there transforming everyday. It's like they're being fed some kind of steroid for werewolves. Wolf-roids? There are just so many of them. I can't let three members of my family go up there.

I jumped out of the car and bolted for the house. Jasper must have sensed my fear and thought about it because the next thing I knew, I ran into a stupid brick wall. _My_ brick wall.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay?" He said worriedly.

"I can't let them go up there. There are too many werewolves. If something goes wrong, they'll be killed! It's all my fault! Jacob ran away because of me and because of that Billy was killed! BY ME!!" I shouted, breaking down. Edward tried to calm me, but his voice seemed muffled by something. Then I realized it was me.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. They won't get hurt, I promise you that," he said trying to calm me. It wasn't working.

"How can you promise something like that when it isn't up to you? You saw Paul! You say one little thing and he blows! And you also know Emmett, he can't go 5 seconds without ragging on someone! Put one and one together, what do you get? Edward this isn't something you can promise!" I was screaming at him. I didn't know where this was coming from. It just poured out. By the look of Edward's face, he was also surprised.

Just then, Carlisle walked through the door towards us. Of course they must have heard us, stupid vampire hearing. "Bella, you shouldn't worry about us. It's always you we worry about. But we need to discuss the treaty with them if you want to go on with Edward changing you." Carlisle stated. And he did have a point. If Edward is the one to bite me, it means war.

"I'll talk to them," I mumbled. As soon as I said this, Edward shook his head.

"That's not an option Bella. You know that," Edward said.

"What if I go with Charlie? I'm sure he wants to go up to La Push for the funeral," I remembered. Charlie. Does he even know yet?

"Edward, that's not a bad idea," Carlisle said. Edward looked defeated.

"Bella, I don't know. Do you think that's what is best?" Edward asked.

"I think I should talk to Charlie first. I don't even know if he knows about Billy's death yet." I said grimly.

"Yes, that would be good. I'll let the boys know," Carlisle said referring to Emmett and Jasper.

Edward kept pace with me as we walked slowly back to the car. He opened my door swiftly and lifted me up bridal style and plopped me into the seat. "You'll be doing that again soon and I'll be wearing a dress when you do it," I said, trying to lighten the mood. He chuckled quietly.

"Yes, my Bella, soon, very soon."

The drive to Charlie's was quiet. It was good. I needed time to think about what I was going to say to Charlie. Part of me wanted him to already know. I didn't want to be the one to tell him his best friend had died. I looked up at Edward. He was watching me think to me think to myself, probably trying to figure out what I was thinking.

I acted like _I_ knew what _he_ was thinking. "I was just thinking about what I was going to say to Charlie," I told him trying to sound like him when he answered someone who was asking him something in their mind.

"I thought _I_ was the one who could read minds?" he asked. I shook my head laughing.

"Speaking of mind-reading, does Charlie know?" I asked. 'Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.' I thought to myself.

"Unless he just found out today, I don't know. As far as yesterday goes, he doesn't," he said in an apologetic voice.

"My luck," I said rolling my eyes. "I'm going to tell him, but I don't want you to be there. Wait for me in my room?" He nodded his head once.

I looked out the window and realized that we were already at Charlie's house. I will never get used to his driving.

"I'll drop the car off at the house and run back," he informed me. I faced him and reached up for a kiss. His cold lips crashed down onto my warm ones. It started as soft kiss, but then became more urgent. His hand reached for the back of my head and the other on my side, as I wrapped mine around his neck. As the seconds passed, I started to feel light headed, but refused to pull away. Instead I held him tighter. Edward must have caught on because he pulled away swiftly.

"BREATHE!" he reminded me. I took deep breaths trying to catch up with myself. "Bella, what was that?"

"Sorry," I said apologetically turning away. I couldn't face him. What got into me?

"It wasn't your fault. I should have noticed you were out of breath," he said trying to take the blame. He wasn't going to take this one.

"Edward, it was my fault. I knew what I was doing, and I'm sorry." I said, finally turning around.

"It's okay, love. I'm sorry I got mad at you," he said as he kissed my head softly. "You should go, Charlie is waiting. I'll be in your room by the time you get back."

"Thank you. I love you," I told him as I got out of the car.

"As I you," he replied.

He waited till I got inside to speed off around the corner.

"Dad? I'm here!" I said into the house.

No answer.

"Dad?"

No answer.

"DAD?!" I screamed, running around searching for him.

"Bella? Bella, I'm in here," I heard him say from his room.

I ran up the stairs and slipped on my way up. My elbows caught me from sliding back down the stairs. Who falls _up_ the stairs?! When I got into Charlie's room, it was a mess. Laundry was pilled up everywhere. How was he going to live when I left?

"Dad, what happened?" I asked. Then it hit me. He knew.

"Bella. Can we take a walk? I need to get out." He said as I went to his side trying to help him up. He refused my help and started towards the door.

We got outside and started towards the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. This all seemed too familiar. But I couldn't remember why. We stopped a few steps into the trees and he started to talk, looking at the ground.

"Bella, you probably know this, but Sam just called me." He started. "Jacob ran away, and Billy died from depression of that news." He finally looked up at me. "Bella, I don't know what to do. First your mother with you, then you come back, but leave again. I mean it was great having you here, and I know you need to go, but I really am going to miss you. But first Harry, and then Billy, and Jacob too? I don't know if I can take all this Bella." He said looking back at the ground. "Bella, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure dad, what is it?"

"Well Sam said something and it got me thinking," Uh-oh. This might be bad. "What happened between you and Jacob? I'm sorry for asking this because I tried to get over it, but you were so close with Jacob when Edward left. He helped you Bells. You brought you back to life. You were you again. Maybe not like you used to be, but you had colour. Then Edward came back and you run to him with open arms, throwing Jacob in the dirt. Didn't you think about what you were doing to him?" As he said this, I felt a pull in my chest. Not like before when Edward left, but a different one. A new hole.

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there staring in shock that he actually said that. "Never mind, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry I brought that up," he said sympathetically, as he hugged me. "Come on, let's head back." And he started back towards the house.

I started to follow, but stopped halfway back. I finally figured it out. Why this place looked so familiar. The reason I knew something bad was going to happen. Why it made another whole in my chest.

"Dad, do you mind heading back yourself? I just want to hang out here for a bit."

At first he wasn't sure to leave me here alone. "Umm, are you sure you'll be alright alone?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." I told him. I was sure Edward would be here as soon as Charlie got back to the house alone.

"Okay Bells. Just don't go to far okay?" He said. But as he walked out, I thought I heard something like 'I can't lose you too.'

I walked around the trees for maybe two seconds before Edward was leaning on a tree in front of me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" his voice was carried to me in the wind blowing against my face.

I tried to find my voice, but it felt lost. I felt exactly like I did the last time I was in here. But why? I have Edward now. I was complete. Or was I? Why did I still feel like I was missing something? Was it because this time _I_ was the one to leave someone? I couldn't think anymore. I felt my knees give in as I got ready to taste the dirt. Edward caught me and started back towards the entrance.

"Wait," I said, my voice cracking. "Can we just stay for a little?"

"Are you sure you want to stay _here_?" He asked cautiously. I nodded slowly. He sat leaning against a tree still holding me as I buried my face in his chest.

We stayed together like this, sitting together silently, for what seemed like hours. It felt right, us being together. I decided that it was right. Nothing was going to change that. Now all I had to do was make sure it'll be like this for all eternity.

I had to find out when the funeral was. "We better get back before Charlie gets worried," I said breaking the silence.

"Yes love. In fact, we should head back to the house after. Everyone is waiting for you."

"When you say _everyone_," I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Alice is waiting for her Barbie Bella." He said chuckling.

We walked back up to the house to make sure Charlie knew I was okay. He was so depressed. He barely looked up from the T.V. The only time he did was when he told me when Billy's funeral was. I was surprised when he even told me without having to ask him. I was sure after our conversation, that he wouldn't want me there. What would want him to make me go?

  

We walked into the Cullen house hand in hand to be ambushed by a very excited and hyper Alice with bags of clothes and a notebook full of wedding ideas. Edward shook his head as we walked up the stairs to his room. I could hear Alice sigh and drop to the floor with all her bags. I couldn't do that to her.

When we got into the room, Edward saw the sadness on my face. "Go ahead. I have to hunt anyways." He pulled his lips to his famous crooked smile then kissed my head softly. He brought me downstairs to prison and left to go hunting.

As soon as he left, Alice was all over me. I looked around for help and realized I was alone.

"Alice, where is everybody?" I asked nervously.

She gave me a mischief smile. "Vampires are hunting and Phil came early and surprised Renee. They're staying in a motel. Don't worry Bella, we won't be bored, trust me." She said with a musical laugh and started pulling things out left and right from all kinds of bags.

Get ready for a nightmare. Nobody is here. All hope is lost.

* * *

**A/N I hate the ending! I couldn't think of anything else, sorry : But hope you guys liked the rest. The next chapter is hopefully going to be better. It's Billy's funeral, where Bella confronts the pack. How will that go? Will blood be spilt? Or will the Pack come to an agreement? **


	5. Invisible

**La Tua Cantante**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. This a fanfiction, meaning I don't own anything, I just made up my own version of a story that Stephanie Meyer created.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!! THIS TOOK WAY TO LONG!! I JUST STARTED GETTING CAUGHT UP IN ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I HAVE 2 CHAPTERS READY..I JUST NEED TO TYPE IT OUT. I'M OUT OF SCHOOL, SO CHAPTERS SHOULD BE COMING OUT FASTER! Also, this one may be a little longer because I got carried away. Some parts are even useless in this chapter, but I just left it in.

* * *

Invisible

Apparently, Alice called and told Charlie that I would be sleeping over. So the long night began. After Alice tried one-hundred different hair styles for the wedding and made me try on one-thousand dresses she bought, I was free. Free. For now, I thought. I walked up-stairs to Edward's room and got ready for bed. As I laid in Edward's bed, I started to think about the funeral. What was I going to say? Everybody probably hates me there. With both Billy and Jacob gone, who's to stop them from killing me? Oh right, Charlie. Better make sure he brings his gun...to a funeral...his best friend's funeral. I guess I just have to wait and see.

The rest of the week went by swiftly. Most of my time was spent with Renee, Esme, Alice and Rosalie planning the wedding. Edward was busy with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, keeping Charlie and Phil busy. Probably playing 'human' baseball or some other sport I would get killed in.

On Friday, I had to ask Charlie if he was going to the funeral. Again, I asked Edward to wait in my room. I didn't want to make things worst with him there. They seemed to be on good terms, but I just felt the need to take pre-caution.

"I'll be a whisper away if you need me," my beautiful angel whispered as I walked slowly out of my room. When I got downstairs, Charlie was staring mindlessly at the T.V. I didn't bother to see what he was watching. I took the seat beside him as scooted over slightly.

"What's up, Bells?" He asked, turning his head slightly towards me.

I smiled. "Well, I was just wondering if you were going to Billy's funeral tomorrow?"

"Yes." No emotion.

"Did you want me to come up with you?"

"That would be really great if you could, Bella. It would mean a lot to everyone up there if you did. I'm sure Jacob would have wanted you up there." He said slowly.

As soon as he said his name, I felt that hole in my chest pull open.

"No problem," I said forcing a smile. "I gotta get back to the Cullen's place. Alice wanted to talk to me about something." I lied to get out of there.

"Sure Bells. You know you don't need my permission anymore. Like I said, you've grown up. You can stay over there if that's what you want." He said smiling towards me.

"Thanks Dad. That would be a lot easier for everything." Finally, one less thing to worry about. I started to get up. "So what time did you want to meet to go up to the rez.?

"Oh. I figured you were going with Edward or something. Umm, I have some errands to do before that, so you can come along or just meet me there," he said apologetically.

"Umm...yeah, that's okay. I'll go with Edward or something." I answered, walking up the stairs.

"Okay. See you there, Bells." He said turning back to the T.V.

I got up to my room and buried my face into Edward's chest.

"Bella, what's wrong? You seemed fine? I'll drop you off at the treaty line, you don't have to worry." He whispered into my ear softly.

"It's fine. I still can't believe Jacob is gone. It's all my fault."

"No Bella. Jacob chose to do what he did. You must not blame yourself." He said smoothly, trying to calm me down.

"Can we go to your house? I want to talk to Carlisle about what he wants me to say tomorrow," I asked looking into to glowing topaz eyes.

"Of course, love," He said, "I'll be in your truck." He kissed my head lightly, gave me his dazzling crooked smile and was out the window.

All of my things were already at the Cullen house, so I just grabbed my keys and headed downstairs. Charlie seemed to have fallen asleep in front of the T.V., so I just left a note on the remote control to let him know that I'd left. With that, I bolted out of the house to meet Edward in my truck. The drive there was slow due to my senior citizen driving. Edward made me pull over and let him drive. Although it didn't do any good considering my truck only went so fast.

Finally we reached the house. When we got inside, everyone was doing their own thing. We headed upstairs to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" Edward called as we walked into his office.

"I'm afraid he's at the hospital, dear," A voice said behind us. It was Esme. "They asked him to stay late." She told us.

"Thank you, Esme." He said as we headed towards his room.

"Aren't we going to the hospital?" I asked.

"I don't think we should bother him. He might be busy. We'll talk to him in the morning before you leave," he answered as he carried my bridal style to the bed. "The next time I carry you like this, you'll be in a wedding dress." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed red and he smiled at that. "I'm going to miss that." He chuckled.

We laid in his bed as he played my lullaby on the stereo softly. I slowly drifted to sleep staring at my fiancée.

When I woke up the next morning it was as if I had merely blinked. Edward was in the same exact position as I fell asleep and the stereo was still playing my lullaby.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"Good morning," I replied. "I look like a hay-stack again don't I?" I asked.

He chuckled as he shook his head amused. I got up and ran towards the bathroom. When I came out, Edward was sitting at the end of the bed waiting.

"Is Carlisle back? I need to talk to him before I leave remember." I asked as I walked towards him.

"He's not back yet. He came back to pretend to take a break and went back to the hospital. I talked to him and he said to tell you to not worry about it. All you have to do is ask them again if they can change the treaty to if we leave, it'll be okay. That's all. If they do not comply, end of story. Carlisle will take Jasper, Emmett and I up to the treaty line and try to talk again. If it still doesn't work out, we'll just leave. We have places all around the world. They won't be able to find us if they tried. So just don't worry about it. You don't even have to go if you don't want to." Edward told me with his melodic voice.

"I guess that's fine. I'll talk to them, and see what happens. But if they don't listen, how about we ignore them and you _don't_ go to the treaty line." I asked hopingly.

He smiled and shook his head. "We have to try. Who knows, Jasper will be there, maybe he can soften them up and we'll come to an agreement." I laughed at that. Good ol' Jasper, I thought.

"You should get ready, the funeral starts in forty-five minutes." I was shocked to hear that.

"It starts at 2pm! How could it be only forty-five minutes? Did I sleep that long? Why didn't you wake me?" I said under one breath.

"Relax Bella. It's fine. You'll be ready in no time." A pixy voice said from the door. I know that voice. Alice.

"Alice, I don't think she's in the mood. Is it really necessary?" Edward said giving her a serious look. Her face dropped into sadness. Jasper must have felt it because I blinked and he was comforting his wife.

"Edward it's fine. I don't think I could get ready that fast on my own anyways," I said looking up at him. I heard Alice scream happily as she bounced towards me.

"THANK YOU BELLA!" She said pulling me out the door into her room.

When we got into her room, she brought out her 'kit'. "Alice, nothing big. I'm going to a funeral. Remember that please." I warned her.

"I'm just making it easier to convince them to change the treaty." She said rolling her eyes. And in less than 10 painful minutes, she was done. I didn't even bother saying that I looked to flashy and would attract attention that I didn't need.

Edward drove me in my truck to the treaty line. I tried to convince him to wait at the house, but being stubborn and over-protective as he was, he stayed at the border line. I drove quickly up to the church in the rez. Trying to remember where it was. As I drove mindlessly, my self-conscience led me to the Blacks' house. I was going to turn back around, but as I did, I thought I saw someone in the window.

I bolted out of my truck and ran towards the house. My head was spinning as I raced to the door, pushing it open to find...

NOTHING...nobody. The house was in the same state as I last remembered it. I started to leave, but something else caught my eye. It was a white and gold paper.

I walked over to the small dining table to pick it up.

You are hereby invited to join us for the ceremony of matrimony for

Isabella Marie Swan

and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Edward. I thought. I knew and understood why he did it, but felt as if he was rubbing it in Jacob's face. Was he? No, he would never do that. Not Edward. He is way to much of a gentleman to do that. I thought to myself.

I jumped as someone cleared their voice behind me. I turned around swiftly. Paul.

"What do you think you're doing here, leech loving murderer!" he hissed. I winced at the last word.

"I'm here for the funeral. I got lost and ended up here," I said nervously. "Do you think you can show me where it is?"

"Why should I?" he roared as his body started to tremble furiously. Suddenly, the clothes and skin from his body ripped off everywhere and in place of Paul was a big silver Paul-wolf.

"PAUL! NO!" someone shouted. Just then, there was a growl and ripping sounds coming from outside.

Paul was tackled down by what looked like a russet colored wolf. Jacob.

I ran towards them to try and stop them, but the Jacob wolf pushed me back. I took it as a signal to leave and walked outside. As I left the door, I heard a glass breaking. I ran back into the house to see a house that looked like a hurricane went through. Growling and roaring continued from the woods. I ran outside to look and saw Paul taking off further into the woods and Jacob heading back towards the house. He picked up his sweats from outside the house and slipped them on, then casually walked back to the house, ignoring me completely.

"Jake? Are you okay? Where have you been?" I called as I followed him into the house.

"Jake?"

No answer.

"Jacob?"

No answer.

"Jake are you alright?" I asked as I walked up in front of him to face him.

No answer.

"Jacob, it's me. It's Bella! Answer me please!" I cried out as he turned away from me and headed towards his room. I followed him as he casually walked around like nothing was going on.

We got into his room and he grabbed his school bag and started to fill it with clothes.

"JACOB! What are you doing? You are not leaving again!" I screamed as I tried to pull the bag away. His grip didn't tighten, yet I couldn't pull the bag away.

"Jake, please! Don't do this! Answer me! Please Jake!" I started to cry and fell to the ground crying as he walked away from me without a second glance. I got up and tried to follow him, but he changed into his wolf form and took off into the woods. I fell to the ground crying my heart out as the new hole in my chest pulled harder.

A car pulled up behind me and footsteps came to me and picked me up. "Bells, are you okay? What happened?" Charlie's voice asked.

"He's gone," was all I could get out.

"Aw, sweetie, it's alright. Come on, I'll take you home," he said into my hair as he carried me to his car.

I remembered why I was here in the first place. "No dad, I want to go to the funeral. I want to say goodbye to Billy." I told him.

"Are you sure, Bells? I can take you home if you want. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I want to dad. I just got lost on my way there. I'll follow you in my truck," I stated getting up.

"Okay, Bells, if that's what you want," he said helping me up. "We should get a move on, we're already late."

He helped me into my truck and got into the cruiser. I followed slowly behind as we left the Blacks' house. I looked back one last time and was sure I saw a russet wolf looking back from the woods. I tried to ignore it as I caught up to Charlie.

When we got to the funeral, they were at the burial site. Billy's casket was slowly being lowered as everyone said their final goodbyes. I saw Rachel and Rebecca crying as they said their goodbyes and left. Last to leave was the pack. Now was my chance I thought.

"Bella, I got a call from the station, so I gotta head back. Do you think you can make it back?" Charlie asked from behind me.

"Yeah that's alright. I'll be fine," I said as I reached up and hugged him.

"Okay Bells. Oh, before I forget, you don't need to make dinner, Renee, Phil and I are going out for dinner tonight. And Alice called to say you have more plans and that you're staying over at her house tonight," he said as he walked away back to his car.

"Thanks dad!" I called before he drove off.

I walked back towards the burial site and the pack talking amongst themselves. I walked up and heard Leah whisper, "So where is he now?" she asked Paul. He must have filled them in. Paul merely looked in my direction, as did the rest of the pack.

"He left, he packed up some clothes and ran off into the woods," I informed them walking closer to them. They ignored me completely as Jacob did and continued to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm here to talk about the treaty," I said ignoring their rudeness.

Ignore.

"We'll leave before we do anything, we won't bother anybody."

Ignore.

I couldn't take it. How could they do this? I turned around and headed back to my car.

"Bella!" Sam called as I turned back to face them.

I walked back up to them hoping they agreed to the new terms. How I was so wrong.

"We are not changing the treaty. And since you are going to become a 'Cullen' whether you decide to become a vampire or not, you are no longer aloud on the reservation. You must stay within your boundaries as the Cullen's. Cross over again and we kill you like any other vampire, even if you're a human."

I tried to talk, but the words would not escape my mouth. Instead, tears in my eyes replace the words. I ran off to my truck followed my Embry and Quil.

"Bella, we're supposed to escort you out of the rez." Embry said with authorization in his voice, but it looked like he winked at me at the same time.

"Do you think we can ride with you to the border line?" Quil asked, also winking.

"Um, I guess," I said confused.

They climbed into passenger seat and I started my ancient truck. When we got close to the border line, Edward was there waiting.

"Wait! Stop right here!" Quil yelled as I hit the breaks scared. I saw Edward look up at us worriedly. I shook my head to let him know not to come.

"Okay, Bella, we don't like the new terms with you not being able to come up. Jacob only came today because he knew you'd be here. When he was in wolf form, so were we. So we could hear what he was thinking. And it was only you. He only came because of you." Embry told me.

"If he came because of me, why did he ignore me?" I asked accusingly.

"He did?" Quil asked confused.

I nodded in response as my phone rang. I looked up and saw Edward with his phone at his ear.

"Edward?" I answered.

"Bella? Are you okay?" his angelic voice rang though my ears.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you when I get there. Which is right now." I told him loud enough to hint Quil and Embry to leave.

"Okay, love, I'll be waiting. I love you."

"I love you too. Be there in a bit." I said as I shut the phone.

Quil and Embry both looked at me raising one eyebrow.

"So can you leave so I can get my _fiancée_," I said putting more meaning in the last word.

"I guess this is goodbye for good then," Quil said pulling me into a hug like Jacob's

"Yeah, just call us if Jacob ever stops by again and vise versa," Embry said hugging me into a hug not as tight as Quil's. And they jumped out of the truck and ran off into the woods in their wolf forms.

I drove out of the rez. and met Edward at the border line.

As soon as he got into the truck and lifted me into the passenger seat, he scrunched his nose. "Bella, you know I love you, but you know you smell like dog right?" he said apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't think of that." I said blushing.

"It's okay, love. But do you mind telling me what happened? All I heard was that Jacob stopped by? And there's a new treaty? Did you get the pack to change it?" he asked confused.

I started off by telling him about Jacob stopping by. When I told him Jacob had ignored me, his fists tightened up on the steering wheel. When I finally got to the part about the treaty, he was utterly annoyed that they would kick me out of the reservation for good. I told him about what Embry and Quil had tol me and he winced at the mention of Jacob stopping by again.

Finally made it to the Cullen house an hour later due to the speed restrictions of my truck. When we pulled into the garage, the truck made a loud rumbling, then wheezing noise and then a loud pop.

Edward pulled me out of the truck with his vampire speed and pushed the truck out of the garage and towards the road. Then it made another loud pop and my poor red Chevy burst into flames.

All of the Cullens were outside now, all staring at my truck as it finally 'died'. Edward grabbed a hose that I never noticed on the side of the house and put the fire out.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said apologetically with his golden eyes piercing into mine asking for forgiveness.

"It's alright, it was about time that it died," I told him.

Edward brought me inside as Emmett and Rosalie got rid of the rest of the truck.

When we got into Edward's room, he said he had a surprise for me. Then it hit me. I promised Edward he could by me a car. _Please don't be a car! Please don't be a car._ I thought to myself.

"You promised I could buy you a car, but then I remembered that you also accept hand-me downs. So how about I give you the Vanquish." He said giving me his dazzling crooked smile.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was messed up..a lot of things went on that had nothing to do with the main idea. Sorry, but I got a little carried away. Hope you like it. I'll try to update again weekly like before.


End file.
